1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus used in conjunction with respiratory support systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the attachment of accessory devices to a respiratory support system. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a ventilator manifold and adaptors therefore which accommodate the attachment and detachment of accessory devices to the system.
2. Prior Art
Respiratory systems used for the ventilation of critically ill patients are now commonly used in medical facilities. Typically, a prior art respiratory system includes a tracheal tube, positioned either directly or through the nose or mouth into the trachea of a patient, a manifold connected to the tracheal tube at one port position thereof, and a source of breathable gas connected at a second port thereof. The purpose of the respiratory system is to assist the patient in maintaining adequate blood oxygenation levels without over taxation of the patient's heart or lungs.
While a patient is attached to a respiratory system, it is periodically necessary to enter the manifold with various accessory devices such as a suction catheter, metered dose inhaler, manual resuscitation bag, bronchoscope, or the like. In the past, it has been necessary to disassemble part of the respiratory system, either by removing the manifold, or by opening a port thereof, to insert an accessory device through the tracheal tube and into the patient's trachea and lungs. Due to the interruption in respiratory support resulting from this procedure, a patient's blood oxygen can drop to an unacceptably low level, even if other previously known breathing assisting efforts are simultaneously provided.
One solution to the above problem, which is generally exemplary of the prior art, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,164 by Hollister et al. in which the ventilator manifold includes a port thereon which is adapted to receive a connector of a suctioning device. The suctioning device positions a suction catheter within the manifold without substantial manifold pressure loss. Although this type of ventilator manifold and suctioning device connection allows continuous respiratory support of the patient during suctioning of fluid from the patient's trachea and lungs, there nevertheless remain several drawbacks associated with its use. For example, removal of the suctioning device from the manifold, such as for the purpose of replacing the suctioning device or attaching another accessory to the manifold, e.g. a manual resuscitation bag or a metered dose inhaler, etc., cannot be accomplished without loosing manifold pressure and compromising the integrity of the respiratory system. Thus, respiratory support of the patient must be stopped whenever the suctioning device is removed from the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,328 to Bodai attempts to solve this problem by forming an opening in the ventilator manifold which is blocked by a pre-punctured resilient seal through which a suction catheter can be passed without substantially affecting the integrity of the system, i.e., without substantial gas exchange or pressure loss between the interior of the manifold and the atmosphere. The Bodai device, although allowing entry and removal of a suction catheter through a ventilator manifold during continuous respirator support of a patient, nevertheless fails to completely resolve the existing problem in the prior art. Specifically, there is no design consideration for the attachment of other accessory devices, such as a manual resuscitation bag or a metered dose inhaler, which are often necessary for use in the care of a patient.
There therefore exists a need in the art for a respiratory system which includes a ventilator manifold and adaptors which allow simple attachment and detachment of accessory devices with the manifold without substantial pressure loss from the system.